Looping
by Cygna
Summary: Flint - Wood - eine Auseinandersetzung beim Spiel - Sex


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't tell  
  
Rating: R - NC-17 aber das darf man ja nich mehr, deshalb isses R *lol*  
  
Warnings: Slashyness ahead! *sucht das plot-bunny*  
  
Pairings: Wood/Flint yay!  
  
Note: Mal wieder was ausm Urlaub, Urlaub macht kreativ, Holland besonders. Warum dieses Pairing? Tja, ich finde es sehr prickelnd und ausserdem find ich den Flint im Film cool [jaaa, lyncht sie!] wehe euch :)  
  
Thanks to: Den Reviewern von Wicked Game [*wirbelt Fähnchen mit "Subliminal Advertisment" umher*]: Luna, Maxine, Ten, Graciee, Lence, Schokokruemel, Snuffi, Sam, Kirilein und *cissy-nee-chan keks für erst-riwu überreich*   
  
Und Schatz fürs Seelenbonbon.   
  
Und natürlich allen, die das hier lesen werden. Und vorallem denen die riwun. Aber den andern auch.   
  
Nur meinen Eltern danke ich für nix, die sind nicht hier dran beteiligt hähä :)  
  
A/N: Für den Titel kann ich nix, mir ist nix eingefallen, ausserdem hat der nix mit der Geschichte zu tun, seht es als künstlerische freiheit an ;)  
  
Looping  
  
Der Ball flog direkt auf die Torringe zu, Flint hatte ihn aus Woods totem Winkel geworfen, so dass dieser ihn nicht hatte kommen sehen, bis zum letzten Moment. Wood schwenkte seinen Besen um, steuerte auf den Ball zu und schoss den Quaffel in letzter Sekunde noch mit den Borsten des Besen weg. Danach warf er Flint einen triumphierenden, und noch dazu überaus erotischen, Blick zu. Flint, der eigentlich erwartet hatte, dass er punkten würde, schob wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen und, womit keiner gerechnet hatte, stürzte sich auf Wood, sprang sogar von seinem Besen auf den von ihm rüber und grub seine geballte Faust tief in die Magengrube Woods. Welcher, sich unter Schmerzen krümmend, ausholte und einfach irgendwo in Flints Nähe schlug und ihm damit per Zufall ein Veilchen verpasste.  
  
Madame Hooch bemerkte diesen "Zwischenfall" erst, als sie das "Aah" und "Ooh" der Zuschauer hörte und Lee Jordan schon das 60 zu 20 für Slytherin ausrief - sie war gebannt von Harrys Wronski­-Bluff gewesen - und schnell griff sie zur Trillerpfeife um das Spiel zu stoppen. Was die beiden Streithammel natürlich nicht davon abhielt sich weiter gegenseitig zu verdreschen. Endlich, mit Hilfe einiger starker Jungen, schafften sie es sie auseinander zu bringen. Sie wurden zum Büro von Professor McGee bestellt, wo sie warten sollten, bis das Spiel zu Ende war und die Professorin für sie Zeit hatte.  
  
Flint hielt sich einen nassen Waschlappen auf das rasch anschwellende Auge und lehnte sich angespannt an die Wand gegenüber der Tür, wobei er Wood düstern ansah. Dieser starrte nur dunkel zurück. Schließlich drückte sich Flint von der Wand ab, ließ die Hand mit dem Waschlappen sinken und machte einen großen Schritt auf Wood zu, so dass er, obwohl der Korridor so breit war, direkt vor Oliver stand und ihn grimmig ansah. "Was willst du, Flint?"   
  
"Sex." Wood sah ihn irrtiert an, doch bevor er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte unsanft zwei Lippen auf den Mund gedrückt bekommen. Strauchelnd versuchte er sich zu befreien, was dazu führte, dass Flint den nassen Lappen fallen ließ und Wood mit beiden Händen an den Schultern an die Wand drückte und anfing seine Lippen gegen Woods zu bewegen. Und endlich, endlich ließ er von ihm ab und zog den Kopf zurück, ihn angrinsend.   
  
"WAS soll das?!" Wood sah ihn empört an und wischte sich mit einem ledernen Armschoner, den er immer noch trug, den Mund ab.   
  
"Du hast wohl'n Rad ab." Er spuckte auf den Boden und dann, was Flint extrem überraschte, küsste er ihn. Flint riss die Augen auf, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit sich zu wundern, denn schon drängte Olivers Zunge um Einlass in Flints Mund. Obwohl er ihn zuerst geküsst hatte, wehrte er sich vehement und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wood ärgerte sich darüber und grinste in den Kuss hinein, als Marcus aufkeuchte. Was daran lag, dass Oliver ihm gerade mit Schmackes in den Hintern kniff - eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, ihm beherzt zwischen die Beine zu greifen, doch leider hinderte das Suspensorium ihn daran. Schnell glitt Olivers Zunge in Flints Mund, der, da er wusste, dass er sowieso keine Chance gegen Wood hatte, experimentell seine Zunge   
  
vorschob und leicht an Olivers stupste. Dieser duldete keine Zärtlichkeit, sondern biss Marcus, um ihn zu provozieren in die Unterlippe, woraufhin er endlich aufwachte und aggressiv zurückküsste. Keuchend löste sich Oliver, als erster nach Luft schnappend und gleich wurde sein Hals von Flints wolf-ähnlichen Fängen in Beschlag genommen. Noch dazu kam, dass Flints Finger sich nun an seiner Hose zu schaffen   
  
machten und sie hektisch aufknöpften. Oliver tat es ihm gleich, jedoch war er etwas erfolgreicher als Marcus und so fiel die grün-silberne Hose als erstes auf den Boden, wobei die rot-goldene nicht lange auf sich   
  
warten ließ. In erhitzter Eile hingen auch bald die Boxershorts, eine aus dunkelgrüner Baumwolle, eine aus rotem Satin, um die Lederboots der beiden Jungen. Wood hatte Flints Mund wieder mit seinen Lippen   
  
eingefangen und der Kuss wurde immer fordernder, bis Markus schließlich abbrach und nach unten schaute.   
  
"Mhmm.. erstaunlich, hätte ich gar nicht von einem Gryffindor erwartet." feixte er und Oliver grinste zurück.   
  
"Für einen Slytherin bist du aber auch ganz gut ausgestattet." Er griff nach unten und nahm Marcus' Erektion in die Hand, strich leicht mit dem Daumen über die Eichel. "Du bist ja schon ganz feucht." Er flüsterte es in sein Ohr und biss dann hinein. Marcus war nur noch zu einem Keuchen fähig und ließ statt großer Worte seine Hände um Olivers Körper gleiten. Er griff grob nach seinem Hintern und glitt mit einem Finger den Kleft entlang. Oliver stöhnte und fing an, an der Erektion in seiner Hand rhythmisch auf und ab zu fahren, den Daumen   
  
weiterhin über die Eichel streichend, das Precum verstreichend.   
  
"Halt!" keuchte Flint und drückte Oliver grob von sich. Dieser knurrte tief in seiner Kehle und wollte Marcus wieder mit Gewalt zu sich ziehen, doch Marcus sank auf die Knie und platzierte sich vor Olivers erigiertem   
  
Glied.   
  
"Ich nehme an, du hast nix gelartiges dabei?" Oliver schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich dann schwer atmend an die Wand, als Marcus seine Lippen über das Glied gleiten ließ. Seine Zunge kreiste um die abgerundete Spitze und ausserdem begann er auch noch zu saugen. Dabei sah er lasziv nach oben, während er dazu noch den Schaft mit der Hand bearbeitete. Oliver brachte es fast um den Verstand, so dass   
  
es auch nicht lange dauerte und er sich heiß und pulsierend in Marcus' Mund ergoss. Wobei er nicht nur den Mund traf, denn Marcus hatte gerade nur ganz leicht an der länglichen Einbuchtung gesaugt, war sie   
  
mit der Zunge nachgefahren, und das Sperma spritzte auf Marcus' gesamtes Gesicht.   
  
"Vadorri noch eins!" Flint wischte sich mit einer Hand das weiße Zeug von der Wange, stand auf und hielt es Wood triumphierend unter die Nase.   
  
"Wenigstens haben wir jetzt etwas Gleitcremeartiges.." Wood sah seine eigenen verhinderten Nachkommen an und fing an zu Grinsen, wonach er die Beine weit auseinander stellte und lasziv ein- und ausatmete, Flint einen drängenden Blick zuwerfend. Flint ließ sich nicht lange bitten, sondern verteilte das Sperma auf seinem eigenen Penis, sich selbst dabei wohltuend und stellte sich dann direkt vor Oliver.   
  
"Und wie hast du dir das so bitte gedacht? Ich bin größer als du, und so wie du stehst, bist du doch noch kleiner." Er legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an.   
  
"Stell dich nicht so an, ich will, dass du mich fickst, jetzt." Ohne Zweifel konnte Oliver es nicht mehr erwarten, Flints Härte in sich zu spüren. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen.   
  
"Bock mich halt auf." grinste er. Flint brauchte man das nicht zweimal sagen, er pumpte noch einmal kurz und stieß dann ohne langes Vorbereiten von unten in Oliver hinein. Von beiden war ein deutliches Stöhnen zu vernehmen und Marcus hob Oliver am Hintern hoch, so dass er nun zwischen ihm und der Wand eingekeilt war. Flint ließ ihn ein Stück runter sinken und nun war er bis zum Anschlag in ihm. Er stieß nach oben und Oliver keuchte erneut, die Arme um Flints Hals schlingend. Flint stieß abermals hoch und langsam baute sich zwischen ihnen ein steter Rhythmus auf, der nur von gelegentlichen Gleichgewichtproblemen Flints unterbrochen wurde, die sich aber durch Verlagerungen wieder ausgleichen ließen.   
  
Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer unkontrollierter, Woods Hintern schubberte an der groben Wand und er würde wohl in der nächsten Zeit nicht gerade bequem auf seinem Besen sitzen können.  
  
Schließlich kam Flint zitternd und verbiss ich in Woods Schulter, woraufhin dieser laut aufstöhnte. Als Flint sich aus ihm zurückzog, tropfte ein wenig von seinem Sperma runter auf Woods Hose, was aber keinen sonderlich interessierte. Sie zogen sich schweigend wieder an, bis Wood die unerträgliche Stille nicht mehr aushalten konnte und Flints Lippen erneut laut atmend mit seinem Mund attackierte.  
  
Als sie die Schritte McGees durch den Flur hallen hörten, lösten sie sich fluchtartig voneinander, Flint hob den Waschlappen wieder an sein Auge und stellte sich gegenüber von Wood an die Wand, der sich noch eben schnell die Haare glatt strich. Beide sahen kurzatmig und ausgepowert aus und als McGee um die Ecke trat, sah sie sie argwöhnisch an. "Mister Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen, dennoch-"   
  
Sie lächelte Flint dünnlippig an. "- hat Slytherin mit 20 Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mister Flint. Ich hoffe so etwas wie heute wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Sie erhalten 30 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, für das unbegründete Attackieren eines Gegenspielers, und 15 von Gryffindor, da sie darauf eingegangen sind." Dabei sah sie Wood an. Sie ging an beiden vorbei, zu ihrem Büro, schloss auf und drehte sich noch einmal zu Oliver um.  
  
„Übrigens, sie haben da Sperma auf der Hose."   
  
Und damit schloss sich die Tür. 


End file.
